


Multi-Fandom Drabbles

by GrumpiestCat



Category: Firefly, Lost, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: What is says on the tin; drabbles from various fandoms.





	1. arrhythmia | zero time dilemma

Her heart stops.

 

Only for a moment.

 

She can smell the metal in the blood, like iron, like rust, feel the weight of him on her, never the way she wanted.  She can hear air escaping Carlos’s lungs.  Not breathing, not normal, not okay at all, just like air leaking from a broken balloon, from the holes in his chest.  Junpei is already silent, making no noise except for the dripping of blood on the floor, on her dress, on her leg, on her skin.

 

She hates him, so much, because even if this works, she will never forget this.


	2. beginnings | firefly

Soft, perfumed skin, and this could be so perfect, Simon thinks. The curtains are closed in her tiny shuttle and if it weren't for the clanging that he can hear through the walls (Kaylee's fixing a broken railing), he could almost believe that they were anywhere but here.

 

She gasps, and he's flush with pride until he remembers that she's a pro, that this might just be an act. But she moans softly, running a hand over her perfect breasts with her hardened nipples, and that, that - he tells himself that can't be an act.

 

So he lets himself come.


	3. manifest | lost

He finds the courage to kiss her when she can't kiss him back.  He's not a prince, she's not a damsel in distress, but if he just keeps kissing her, this is how all the fairy tales end.  He can will life into h-

 

She coughs into his mouth, the blood tasting spoiled and rotten.

 

Temporary reprieve.  She will –

 

_Don't._

 

Thoughts are energy, and energy is matter.  If he thinks it, he could manifest it.

 

He can never kiss her again, he thinks, instead. What he willed into her, he could take it away again, unintentionally, if he's not careful.


	4. lethe | zero time dilemma

He steels himself for their introduction.  He can’t remember it, doesn’t know what happened to some of his memories from the time before he woke up in the hospital, missing his arms, but he knows she will be here.  He knows she won’t be infected; she’s one of the lucky immune ones and because of people like her, one day, there will be a cure.

 

He takes a deep breath as he walks down the hall.  Everything will be fine.  Time heals all wounds, right?  It’s been years.  He’s had _decades_ to prepare for this.

 

Oh god.

 

(He’s not ready.)


	5. middles | firefly

Her eyes dart down, and she's so good, so smart, so good at manipulation that he can't believe that she's not doing it on purpose; she wants him to know.

 

(Also, the way her hand lingered on River's, when Inara could have dropped it instantly.)

 

She says his name.  Just his name.  A weak greeting, she almost sounds flustered, she's rubbing it in his face.  Myriad Chinese curses leap to mind, but he bites his tongue, focusing on the way River's big, dark eyes stay fixed on Inara's feet.

 

(Maybe it was foolish to think she'd always belong to him.)   


	6. ersatz | zero time dilemma

“I’m not hungry.  Isn’t that weird?”

 

Still chained, Gab finished eating whatever was in the can.  Sean couldn’t smell it and certainly couldn’t taste it.  He had tried typing random numbers into his helmet, but no luck.

 

It had been almost 32 hours since he woke up in the shelter with Eric and Mira.  His stomach didn’t grumble or rumble at all.  He hadn’t been tired, either, even though he tried to sleep.

 

He didn’t know what compelled him, but he took the can opener and sliced open his hand.

 

But… he knew his blood wasn’t supposed to be white?


End file.
